poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The truth of Gaea Everfree
This is how the truth behind Gaia Everfree in Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure. continues to follow Kitty, Howver As He looks at her, she went into the cave making rumbling noises Mal: Ah, shoot! She's definitely up to something! uses a phone to Answer Flain At Sapphire tent, While Flain is reading books, The Phone rings Flain (EG): It's Mal. He says to meet him by the rock quarry. Vulk (EG): I thought we weren't supposed to hike out that far. Flain (EG): He says it's important! they run to the forest, they see a Glowing pink light Flain (EG): What is that? he runs into a Spider web Flain (EG): Get it off, Get it off! removes the web, then Mal appears Mal: Quiet. they look seeing a glowing light in the cave Flain (EG): What's going on down there? Mal: I think its Gaea Everfree. Or rather, someone who wants us to think she's back. C'mon! they went inside a sparkly cave Mal: Cool. Flain (EG): This place is beautiful. Mal: There's Mixel Power here. I can... I can feel it. Zorch (EG): Wait. I thought Timber was just faking there was a magical nature creature. Are you saying it's real? Flain (EG): Kitty? What does she have to do with any of this? Suddenly a Stranger appears, It was Kaos Kaos: softly Nothing. It's all me. Mal: Kaos? But... Kitty. I was sure she was the one trying to make it seem like Gaea Everfree was back. It was you who was trying to scare everyone away? Kaos: I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree. Mal touches Kaos' arm and he begins to see Kaos' memories as his eyes turn white, They see Spoiled Rich wanted to make a beautiful spa resort Spoiled Rich: My, oh, my. You fell behind on your payments, Kaos. I own the land now. Kaos: Listen to me, My great grandparents founded this place. It's been in our family for generations! You have to let the camp stay! Spoiled Rich: Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could? chuckles I don't think so. Kaos: P.. Please! I just need a little more time! Spoiled Rich: Fine. I'll give you 'til the end of the month. Hmph. Kaos: Very well, I'll go to the forest! went to the forest and sees a Magic Glitter flying Kaos: What the? went inside the cave, and sees 10 colored Geodes Kaos: Wow. then touches 8 Geodes making it glow, But he bounces back, but the Brambles save him, and sees the 8 colored Geodes Kaos: Amazing. another Flashback appears at the Office Cabin Kitty: You don't know what those things are! Kaos: But, I know what they can do! uses powers to grow plants and take stuff I've been practicing! I can control their power now! Kitty: You don't know that for sure! she was about to leave, Kaos' Grabs her arm Kaos: This is our camp, Kitty! And it's been taken away! If this is going to be our last week here, I am going to use what it takes to make it count! Flashback appears, When Mordecai and Rigby are on the boat Mordecai (EG): This is boring. Kaos appears, Using the powers of 8 Geodes, the Brambles appear and Push too fast Rigby (EG): Screams makes a Crash noise, Another flashback appears, When Jacques and Josee decided to go fishing, Then they see no water Jacques (Total Drama): Hey, where's the water?! Kaos looks at them and look back seeing the boulders blocking the water, Then he uses powers to unleash the brambles bouncing the boulders away and releasing the water to make it perfect Josee (Total Drama): Yay! Flashback appears, When Kaos and Kitty had an argument Kitty: You have been using magic all over this place! I have to tell the campers something to cover for you? What is it you want me to do? Kaos: I just wish you hadn't told them that ridiculous story! angrily leaves Kitty: I know. But hear me out, bro, this is all too much for you! You have to let it go! the Flashback ends, Mal's Eyes turned to normal Mal: Kitty wasn't talking about letting go of the camp. She was talking about you letting go of the magical geodes! All those things you were doing to make this week the best week ever. Every time you used magic to do them, you caused another problem somewhere else! Kitty was... covering for you! Kaos steps back, he looks at 2 geodes Kaos: How did you know I was doing with these geodes? how do you know about the magic? Mal: I can see things. Feel things. Because I have magic, too. And so does he. And so do our friends. Flain (EG): Kaos, Kitty wasn't wrong. Maybe you should stop using magic. Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it. Kaos: Oh, I got this. And I'm going to use it to save my camp. I just need more power! Flain (EG) and Mal: No! they try to stop him, But he grabs the last 2 Geodes, and Unleashes Brambles capturing Flain, Mal, Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup, Now, Kaos unleashes all 10 of the Geodes merge turning into a necklace and unleashes A Powerful Plant Curse, as the Brambles appears trapping Kaos and transforms into a green and purple plant sorcerer, Revealing to be Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree: Sorry, guys. I know what I need to do. But I feel like we're not on the same page. So... Flain (EG) and Mal: Kaos! he floats away, He went outside, and uses Brambles to push the boulders to close it Flain (EG) and Mal: No! was too late, it closed, and Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree floats away Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes